Chuck Versus the 42
by slincoln
Summary: The Ring steals information, Chuck has a flash, and who is Sydney Bristow and how is she involved?
1. Prologue

Chuck Versus the 42

by: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters of Chuck and Alias both belong to their respective rights holders and I make no claim of ownership on either

Summary: The Ring steals information, Chuck has a flash, and who is Sydney Bristow and how is she involved?

Spoilers: This story takes place after the events of Alias and during season 3 of Chuck, in between Chuck Versus the Honeymooners and Chuck Versus the Tooth

Prologue:

* * *

-Alexandria, VA

Outside of a top secret CIA storage facility a small team of masked men sat in an unmarked van. The leader of the squad checked his watch then nodded to the rest of the team. They silently exited the van and advanced on the warehouse, hugging the walls of nearby buildings to stay out of sight.

Inside the warehouse two guards sat at a station watching surveillance monitors. One of the guards frowned as one by one the monitors winked out. He turned to say something to his partner when the door to the guard station burst open and two of the masked men entered the room, silenced pistols drawn. Before the guards had a chance to react they were shot in the head by the intruders. Wordlessly one of the two men walked over to the security console and pressed a button unlocking the main vault.

The remainder of the team was waiting at the entrance of the vault. Two clicks on their radio signaled that the door was open and they entered with military precision. The squad fanned out looking for any additional guards while the leader strode through the stacks of the archive until he came to a stop in front of a nondescript box. He opened the box to verify its contents before pulling it off the shelf and exiting the vault. He tapped on his radio to announce to the rest of the team that it was time to go.

The robbers exited the warehouse as quickly as they entered and they were gone well in advance of the approaching police sirens. The van drove on in complete silence until it reached an abandoned lot with a lone black luxury car parked in it. The van came to a stop and the team piled out. All of the mercenaries, save for the leader pulled off their balaclavas and milled around chatting about how they would spend their paychecks and future jobs. The team leader, who had not let go of the box, walked over to the luxury care and set the box down on the truck lid. He reached into his pocket and thumbed on a remote detonator, triggering the Semtex he had carefully placed in the van earlier that day.

The blast tore through the mercenaries, killing most of them outright. The ones who survived the explosion were quickly finished off with a bullet to the head. The lone surviving robber tossed his gun into the flaming wreckage then returned to his car. He carefully placed the box into the car's truck and drove off.

It was only then that Julian Sark removed his mask and picked up a cellphone lying on the passenger's seat. He dialed the only number programmed into it and said. "It's done." He then hung up the phone and tossed it out the car's window.

* * *

-Burbank, CA

"This had better be important," CIA Agent Charles "Chuck" Bartowski said as he entered the secret CIA base known as Castle. "Lester and Morgan are about to go at it for the Buy More Call of Duty belt…" he trailed off when he realized his superior, General Diane Beckman was on the main video display. Chuck slid into the chair next to his fellow agent, and girlfriend, Sarah Walker. The other member of "Team Bartowski" Marine Lieutenant Colonel John Casey looked over at Chuck and grunted in disgust.

"Good morning agents," General Beckman said. "Earlier this morning an unknown group broke into and robbed a secret CIA storage facility."

"Did they steal anything related to the Intersect?" Sarah asked.

Beckman shook her head. "At this moment we don't know what exactly was taken, but we do know it had nothing to do with the Intersect. This facility only stores items related to concluded operations. There was nothing there n reference to active missions like yours."

"Well that's a relief," Chuck said. "Though I haven't been threatened with being placed in protective custody in quite some time. I'm actually starting to miss it." Casey cleared his throat, indicating to Chuck that it was time to be quiet.

Sarah glanced between her boyfriend and her partner with ill-hid exasperation before she returned her attention to General Beckman. "You said you don't know who attacked the facility, but you're talking to us. That must mean you think The Ring is responsible."

Beckman nodded. "We do. The attack was far too precise to be the work of anyone other than The Ring. They knew exactly what they wanted and where to find it."

Chuck held up his hand. "Uh excuse me, General? Could we get back to the part where we don't know what was stolen?"

"This might come as a surprise to you Agent Bartowski, but there are somethings even I don't have a clearance to know. We're still sorting through the facility's inventory, but at this time all we know is that it relation to an Operation Bluebird."

As soon as the words left General Beckman's mouth Chuck felt the world spin away and in its place was a series of garbled images that he now associated with an Intersect flash. He returned to the real world with one name and face firmly lodged in his mind.

"Uh General," he asked, cutting off whatever Sarah was talking about. "Who is Sydney Bristow?"

* * *

Author's notes: Okay here we go, Chuck Versus the 42. Really simple idea, I noticed that there weren't any crossovers of Alias and Chuck and decided to remedy that. I'm not quite finished with the first draft, but I have the next four acts written and I'm currently almost halfway through act five. I hope everyone enjoys this one. I think it's pretty good.

-sam, 2014-09-25


	2. Act 1

Chuck Versus the 42

by: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters of Chuck and Alias both belong to their respective rights holders and I make no claim of ownership on either

Summary: The Ring steals information, Chuck has a flash, and who is Sydney Bristow and how is she involved?

Spoilers: This story takes place after the events of Alias and during season 3 of Chuck, in between Chuck Versus the Honeymooners and Chuck Versus the Tooth

Act 1:

* * *

"How do you know that name?" Beckman asked Chuck.

Chuck tapped the side of his head. "The computer in my brain filled with all the government's secrets told me." Beckman glared at Chuck who recoiled in his chair.

"Well who is Sydney Bristow and why would Chuck flash on him?" Casey asked.

"She is a former CIA agent who was instrumental in dismantling several dangerous terrorist cells. I believe you knew her father Jack Bristow Colonel."

Casey nodded. "We ran ops in North Korea, he was a good agent. It was a shame what happened to him."

"What, what happened to him?" Chuck asked.

Casey rolled his eyes. "What do you think happened? He died moron, killed on a mission a few years ago. I never knew he had a daughter, much less one who worked for the Agency too."

"Do you think they had spy daddy/daughter days?" Chuck asked. This time even Sarah joined in on the glaring at Chuck. "Okay right, I'll be quiet now."

"The truth of the matter is more complicated than you know Colonel," General Beckman said. "Sydney Bristow was not recruited by the CIA, but by a name named Arvin Sloane." At the mention of Sloane's name Casey began to growl. "So you're familiar with Mr. Sloane's reputation then."

"The man was a traitor," Casey said.

"Many times over. Sloane broke away from the CIA in the early Nineties and formed an organization called SD-6. He recruited agents by claiming they would be working for a CIA black ops team when in fact they were part of a much larger criminal organization known as the Alliance of Twelve."

"Sounds a lot like Fulcrum and the Ring," Chuck said.

"Where do you think they came from?" Beckman asked Chuck. "After learning the truth about her employer, Agent Bristow defected to the CIA and worked as a double agent within SD-6 to bring the entire organization down."

"Better than the alternative, learning you're working for a secret organization bent on world domination and just rolling with it," Chuck said. He saw that neither Casey or Sarah were interested in continuing the conversation and motioned for Beckman to continue.

"After seven years of active field duty Agent Bristow retired from the CIA and now lives with her husband Michael Vaughn, another former agent, and their daughter Isabelle."

"And now the Ring wants something from Agent Bristow, we have to tell her," Sarah said.

"Which is why I want you and Chuck to visit Sydney Bristow, warn her about the Ring and see if she knowns anything about Operation Bluebird that might help explain what the Ring is after."

"And where are we going? Do they live in South of France, or maybe Fiji?" Chuck asked.

"Venice."

"Italy?"

"No, California. Better get a move on, the traffic on the 101 is murder today."

* * *

-Venice, CA

Chuck pulled the Nerd Herder to a stop on the street Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn lived on. "This is very nice," Chuck said as they approached the beachfront property. "Being a spy really paid better for them than it does for us, or maybe just me. Sarah how much?"

"Focus Chuck, we're on a mission remember?"

"Yeah but there's missions and then there are missions. We're going to talk to a retired agent about an old mission. It's not like we're infiltrating a Ring base or something." Chuck glanced over at Sarah and saw that she was uncharacteristically glancing up and down the street. "Wait a minute, you're nervous about this aren't you?"

"Of course I'm nervous, and so should you. This is Sydney Bristow we're going to see."

"I thought you didn't know who Sydney Bristow was until Beckman told us."

"I don't know her, but I knew of her. When I went through the Academy at Quantico I had the highest scores anyone had ever seen, except for one person. The only thing I knew about that person was a name, Sydney Bristow, that and the fact that someone out there was a better spy than I was. And why are you looking at me like that?"

Chuck tried to suppress the grin on his fact, but failed miserably. "No reason in particular. I've just never seen you to be such a fan girl before."

Sarah's cheeks tinged pink. "I am not being a fan girl."

"You totally are and it is adorable," Chuck said. "And I get it okay, I won't do a thing to embarrass you in front of your spy hero."

Sarah heaved an exasperated sigh. "She is not, look can we just get on with this, please? And not a word of any of this to Casey when we get back to Castle, do you understand?" She grabbed Chuck's arm and squeezed it threateningly.

"Yes I do, absolutely, may I have my arm back now please before I lose all feeling in it?" Sarah released Chuck's arm and shoved him towards the door. Chuck reached out and rang the doorbell to the house. He chuckled to himself when he caught Sarah surreptitiously adjusting her hair.

They did not have to wait long before the door opened to reveal a woman in her early thirties with long, straight brown hair. She was about the asme height as Sarah and eyed the two CIA operatives warily. "I'm afraid you have the wrong house," she said to Chuck. "We didn't call for any computer help."

"What?" Chuck looked down and realized he was still dressed in his Nerd Herd uniform. "Oh right the outfit, no this isn't about your computer, or your home stereo. You're Sydney Bristow right?" He asked while fiddling with his tie.

"Yes, who wants to know?" Sydney's eyes tightened as she sized up Chuck and Sarah.

"My name's Charles Bartowski, and this is Sarah Walker, we work for the CIA and we would really appreciate it if we could talk to you and your husband."

"How do I know you work for the CIA?"

"Agent Bristow, I know this isn't exactly standard procedure just showing up on your front step unannounced, but what we're here to talk to you about is vitally important and really isn't the sort of thing to discuss on your front step. Plus, if we were posing as CIA agents don't you think we'd dress more appropriately?" Sarah arched an eyebrow and nodded in Chuck's direction. Chuck let go of his tie when he realized both Sarah and Sydney were looking at him.

"That's a good point but I'm going to need more than that," Sydney said.

"Dixon wants to know how Mt. Subasio is this time of year," Chuck said.

"Beautiful enough to change your entire outlook on life," Sydney said. Her features relaxed. "How is Marcus?"

Chuck shrugged. "I don't even know who Marcus is. We were told to tell you that in case you didn't trust us. In hindsight we probably should have lead with it."

Sydney smiled briefly at Chuck's candor. "Dixon wouldn't have given you the right code phrase if you weren't actually CIA." She opened the door fully and stepped to one side. "Come in, though I promise you won't be staying long."

Sydney lead them through the tastefully appointed house and into the living room. As was typical for a house on the beach, the wall that faced the ocean was floor to ceiling windows. A man around Sydney's age sat on his haunches in the middle of the room playing with a young girl who looked to be about four or five years old. The man looked over at Sydney and then Chuck and Sarah.

"Sydney, I didn't know we were expecting guests."

"We weren't, they dropped by unannounced, from the Farm."

"I'll go put Isabelle down for a nap then," Vaughn said. He picked the girl up and carried her over to her mother. Isabelle dutifully allowed Sydney to kiss her on the cheek before Vaughn whisked her out of the living room.

"Why don't you take a seat," Sydney said to Chuck and Sarah, indicating the sofa that faced the bay windows. Sydney sat down on a love seat next to the sofa.

"You have a beautiful house," Chuck told Sydney. "Tell me, were you able to afford it on a CIA salary?"

"The house belonged to my father, he used it as a safe house. After he died, well I like the beach."

"Oh well that would explain it to then."

Vaughn reentered the room and sat down on the love seat next to Sydney. "So you two are with the CIA?"

Sarah nodded. "That's right, I'm Agent Walker and this is my partner Agent Bartowski."

"Call me Chuck." He held out his hand for Sydney and Vaughn to shake, but neither of them did.

Sydney held up her hands. "Look before you go any further, I'm sure you came a long way to talk to us."

"Actually we drove over from Burbank," Chuck said.

Sydney opened her mouth to continue to speak, then closed it again as she dissected what Chuck had said. "The CIA moved its LA office to Burbank?"

"Oh no, the field office is still downtown. We're more of a top secret CIA/NSA joint mission field station sort of thing," Chuck said. "And I probably shouldn't say anything more than that."

"Regardless you aren't the first team from the CIA looking to recruit us and I'll say to you what I said to them. We are retired. The only thing we're interested in doing right now is raising our little girl."

"Agent Bristow we're just here for information, not to recruit you," Sarah said. "Last night a team of agents from a rogue spy organization known as the Ring broke into a secure CIA storage facility. With the entire history of the CIA at their fingertips they only stole one item."

Fear began to creep into Sydney's stomach and she reached for Vaughn's hand. "What did they take?"

"We don't exactly know yet. The vault's catalog was heavily encrypted and scrambled in the robbery. We do know that it relates to an Operation Bluebird." Sarah stole a glance over at Chuck. "And we know you worked on that operation. We need to know what Operation Bluebird was and why the Ring is so interested in it."

"What Operation Bluebird was is easy," Sydney said. All the color had drained from her face. "Why anyone would want information on it is beyond me."

"But what was it?" Chuck asked.

"Me Agent Bartowski, I'm Operation Bluebird."

"Bluebird was Sydney's codename at SD-6 before she defected," Vaughn said. "So when she first started to work for us that's what we called the operation. I was the agent who did the initial debrief on Sydney when she defected."

"Do you have any idea what information would have been kept under that codename?" Sydney asked Vaughn.

Vaughn shook his head. "I would guess all of that information would have followed into Sydney's regular CIA records when she became an agent." He glanced over at Sydney before continuing. "I have a theory though."

"It's related to Rambaldi," Sydney said. "That's the only thing that makes sense."

On hearing the name Rambaldi Chuck fell back against the sofa as a flood of Intersect images overwhelmed him. "Milo Rambaldi, Sixteenth century inventor and all around strange dude," Chuck said. He shook his head to clear it of the Renaissance themed pictures still floating in his mind. "Whoa, that was…"

"IS he all right?" Sydney asked Sarah.

"He'll be fine it's a, memory recall trick Chuck uses." Sarah patted Chuck on the back.

"Sarah, this Rambaldi guy was, I don't even believe half the things I just flashed on."

"Everything you've read about Rambaldi is true," Sydney said. "I've spent most of my adult life dealing with his legacy and it's brought me nothing but pain. So I hope you'll appreciate why I'm reluctant to go back down this road again."

Chuck leaned forward in his seat. "I do, believe me I do, but the Ring are not nice people. They killed everyone involved in breaking into that CIA facility. They are definitely coming after you next, and oh my god I'm freaking myself out." Chuck leaned back in his seat and gripped the sofa cushions.

Sydney looked from Chuck to Sarah. "Is he seriously a field agent?" She asked Sarah.

"Oh yes, one of the best actually." The word caught in Sarah's throat, causing Chuck to stare at her with an incredulous look on her face. "What?" she asked him.

"That tone in your voice, you still don't think I'm a good spy!"

"Chuck now is really not the time for this," Sarah said through gritted teeth.

"Your spy hero doesn't think I'm good enough so naturally you agree."

"Spy hero?" Sydney asked, cocking her head to one side.

The blush returned to Sarah's face. "It's nothing," she replied. "And remember what we talked about before Chuck? You're doing it now."

"I didn't mean to insult you," Sydney told Chuck. "You just remind me of a tech support agent we used to work with. Which isn't a bad thing; Marshall saved my life many times over. I'm really sorry, you're just not what I'm used to a field agent looking like."

"The Nerd Herd outfit doesn't help," Vaughn added.

Sarah rubbed Chuck's arm. "Chuck's saved the day more times than I can count."

"That's all well and good," Vaughn said. "But can we please get back to the spy organization that has it in for my wife?

"Vaughn's right, who is the Ring exactly? I've never heard of them before.

"They're a loose-knit international organization with operatives placed in every major intelligence agency," Sarah said. "We first leaned about them after we dismantled Fulcrum, a subsidiary group."

"They're probably made up of remnants of the Alliance of Twelve, Covenant, and Prophet Five," Sydney said to Vaughn.

Chuck winced as he was hit with three successive flashes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please don't do that. I am going to have one hell of a headache later."

"Don't do what?" Sydney asked.

"It's a long story," Sarah said. "And extremely classified as well."

Chuck stood up from the sofa. "I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air to clear my head."

"Is he going to be okay?" Sydney asked Sarah. "Should I get some aspirin?"

"Chuck will be fine. He just gets, headaches from time to time."

Chuck walked out of the house and down the street towards the Nerd Herder. His head was still ringing from the three consecutive flashes Sydney had triggered. "I'm just going to sit in the Herder," he said to himself. "Close my eyes and not." Movement across the street drew Chuck's attention to a tall bald man dressed all in black. Chuck groaned to himself as he felt the oncoming arrival of another flash hit him. Chuck was again dazzled by a series of images until he was left with two facts. The man across the street was named Max Dressler, and he worked for the Ring. Chuck spun on his heels, headache forgotten, and sprinted back to the house.

"Sarah!" He shouted the moment he entered the house. Chuck clammed the door shut behind him and paused only to secure both the deadbolt and chain before he dashed into the living room. He skidded across the polished wood floor as he came to a stop. "Sarah, big problem," he said, gasping for breath.

"Chuck, what's the matter?" Sarah asked. She stood up and walked over to Chuck.

"Just flashed, Ring agent, casing the neighborhood, not safe."

"You're sure," Vaughn asked. "There's no way you could be mistaken?"

"This is what Chuck does best," Sarah told Vaughn. She rubbed the small of his back. "If he says he saw a Ring agent outside, then there is a Ring agent outside, and probably more too." She turned and looked at Sydney and Vaughn. You're not safe here. We have to take you and your daughter to our base. It's the most secure location in LA."

Vaughn walked across the room and pushed a hidden button causing a section of wall to slid away and reveal a bank of surveillance monitors.

"You have the coolest house," Chuck told Sydney.

"Is that the man you saw?" Vaughn asked Chuck as he pointed to one of the monitors."

"Yes, that is indeed the scary man I saw."

Sydney walked over to the monitors for a closer look. "That's Max Dressler, he used to work for the Covenant." She turned to face Chuck and Sarah. "You're right, we have to get out of here."

"Too late for that," Vaughn said. They all turned their attentions back to the monitors and saw that a black van had pulled up in front of the house. "Anybody have a plan B?"

"We stay and fight then," Sarah said. She reached to the small of her back and withdrew her pistol.

"We are not having a gunfight with my daughter in the house," Sydney said.

Sarah turned to face Chuck. "Chuck, take Isabelle to the Herder, call Casey and get him to send the cavalry. We'll buy you time."

"Sarah I," Chuck started to say.

"Chuck listen to me. This isn't about protecting you, this is about protecting a little girl. Can you do that?" Chuck and Sarah locked eyes for a long moment before Chuck swept in and kissed Sarah.

"Stay safe," he told her.

"You too," she replied.

"Well the nature of partnerships in the CIA sure has changed," Sydney said. A smirk played across her face.

"It doesn't seem all that different from us," Vaughn said to his wife who elbowed him in the ribs. "Come on Chuck, I'll show you to Isabelle's room," Vaughn said and lead him out of the room.

"Is he really a good agent?" Sydney asked as she watched Vaughn and chuck walk down the hall towards Isabelle's room.

"Chuck isn't what you'd call a conventional, Farm trained agent, but I mean it when I say there's none better."

"He better be Agent Walker, because I'm trusting him with my daughter's life."

* * *

Author's Notes: More story! We meet Sydney and Vaughn! Danger is imminent! In even better news, the last two chapters are now done and all that's left is typing and editing. So expect the next chapter soon'ish. Thanks for reading.

-sam


	3. Act 2

Chuck Versus the 42

by: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters of Chuck and Alias both belong to their respective rights holders and I make no claim of ownership on either

Summary: The Ring steals information, Chuck has a flash, and who is Sydney Bristow and how is she involved?

Spoilers: This story takes place after the events of Alias and during season 3 of Chuck, in between Chuck Versus the Honeymooners and Chuck Versus the Tooth

Act 2:

* * *

"Isabelle," Vaughn said as he and Chuck entered her room. "Are you awake?"

"No," a quiet voice said.

"Well in that case I need you to wake up sweetie," Vaughn said. He walked across the room and lifted the girl out of her bed.

"What is it daddy?" Isabelle asked.

"This is mommy and daddy's friend Chuck, can you say hi to Chuck for me?"

"Hi Chuck," Isabelle said.

"Hi there Isabelle." Chuck held out his hand to the girl who reluctantly shook it.

"We're going to go on a little trip with Chuck, but Mommy and Daddy need to do a few things around the house before we can leave so Chuck is going to take you."

"But you said I shouldn't go anywhere with strangers," Isabelle said.

Vaughn sat Isabelle on the ground and knelt down in front of her. "That's right, and you're a good girl for remembering that, but Chuck isn't a stranger, he's a friend from Daddy's work like Uncle Marcus. You Remember Uncle Marcus right?" Isabelle nodded in response. "Good, now go with Chuck and do everything he tells you to like a good girl, okay?"

Isabelle looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding again. "Okay Daddy."

Vaughn kissed Isabelle on the forehead. "You are the best girl and Mommy and Daddy love you very much." He lifted Isabelle and handed her over to Chuck. "There's a hidden exit down the hall to your right," he told Chuck. "Keep her safe." Vaughn ran a hand over Isabelle's head.

"Like she's my own family," Chuck said to Vaughn. The two men nodded their understanding and went their separate ways.

Back in the living room Sarah and Sydney plotted their defense. "Where do you keep your guns?" Sarah asked.

"We don't have any guns," Sydney replied. She was busily closing and barricading doors between the front entrance and the living room.

"What do you mean you don't have any guns? You're both spies."

"First of all we're both retired spies, with an emphasis on retired. Secondly there's a small child in the house, it wouldn't be safe."

"And how safe are we now?" Sarah asked. She ran into the kitchen and retrieved all of the knives she could find. She placed them and her gun on the kitchen island.

"How much ammunition do you have for the pistol?" Sydney asked.

"Just two magazines," Sarah said and placed them next to the gun.

"In that case I'll use it since I'm the better shot."

"How do you know that?" You've never seen me shoot."

"Trust me, I'm the better shot." Sydney picked up the gun and spare magazines from countertop. Sarah shrugged and picked up a large chef's knife.

Vaughn walked into the kitchen and looked down at the gun in Sydney's hand. "Any chance I could use that?" He asked his wife. She arched an eyebrow in response. Vaughn gave a short laugh and retrieved a broom from a cupboard. He snapped off the end, leaving himself with an improvised staff.

"Is Isabelle safe?" Sydney asked.

"She and Chuck made it out of the house."

"That's a relief, at least she won't get caught in the crossfire." The three CIA agents found cover in the kitchen. Sarah and Sydney behind the island while Vaughn swung open the refrigerator door and used that as an impromptu shield. "And you're sure you boyfriend can look out for Isabelle?"

Sarah did her best not to roll her eyes. "For the last time yes, Chuck will move heaven and earth to keep your daughter safe."

"Good because I fully intend to see my daughter again," Sydney said.

The door to the kitchen burst open and two Ring agents dressed in tactical gear ran into the room. Sydney popped out of cover and opened fire. Her first two rounds dropped the lead attacker and the her second two injured the man behind him. She dropped back behind the island as the remainder of the Ring team opened fire from the cover of the hallway.

"Okay you are the better shot," Sarah said. She unsheathed one of her throwing knives and flicked it at the wounded gunman. The knife caught the man square in the throat and he dropped to the ground in a spray of blood.

"That's both impressive and disturbing," Sydney told Sarah. They both winced as bullets impacted the other side of the island.

"Syd!" Vaughn yelled from his position behind the refrigerator door. "Cover me, I'm going for their guns." Sydney nodded and started to fire blindly down the hallway the attackers were coming from. Vaughn raced across the kitchen and grabbed the feet of the man Sydney shot. He noticed a stun grenade on the dead man's tactical vest and yanked it free. "Flash bang out!" he yelled and rolled the grenade in the direction of their attackers. He snatched up the man's assault rifle then dove over the kitchen island to shield himself from the blast.

The flash bang exploded with a deafening thud which momentarily silenced the Ring gunmen. Sarah seized on the opportunity to follow Vaughn's lead and dragged the other dead assailant behind the island where she quickly relived him of his gear.

"I don't want to be the one to state the obvious," Sarah said as she checked the magazine loaded in her carbine. "But we can't stay here forever."

"There's an exit down that hallway and we have a getaway car stashed a block over," Vaughn said. "I'll provide cover while you and Sydney make a break for it. Don't worry Syd, I'll be right behind you."

Sydney leaned over and kissed Vaughn. "You'd better be Michael."

Vaughn popped up from behind the counter and sprayed bullets at the Ring operatives. Sarah and Sydney dashed from the island towards the hallway. When they reached the hall, Sarah tore a flash bang off the tactical vest she had taken from the Ring agent. She shouted to get Vaughn's attention then tossed the grenade at their attackers. Vaughn used the opening to make his escape from the kitchen and the trio ran for the emergency exit.

* * *

Chuck lead Isabelle down the street towards the Herder. He kept his head on a swivel looking out for Ring agents, but he had not seen any yet and they had almost made it to the Herder.

"Mr. Chuck," Isabelle asked.

"Just call me Chuck Isabelle."

"Okay Chuck, where are you taking me?"

"We're going to a magical place called Burbank," Chuck said to the four year old.

"Burbank's not magical," Isabelle said with a giggle.

Chuck frowned as he heard the sound of gunshots in the distance. He wanted to run towards it, to save Sarah, but he knew he couldn't, that he had to look after Isabelle. He swallowed his nerves and did his best to appear upbeat. "Well maybe not magical, but it does have the best Orange Orange in the world."

"I love Orange Orange! My mommy takes me there every week. What makes yours so special?"

"Because my girlfriend works there and we can eat all the ice cream we want for free."

Isabelle's eyes grew wide. "All the ice cream I can eat, really?"

Chuck drew an x over his heart and forced a smile onto his face. "Cross my heart."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

They rounded the corner of the block and Chuck's heart sank when he saw Max Dressler standing next to the Nerd Herder. "Isabelle I promise you we're going to Orange Orange, but right now I need you stay right here, can you do that for me?"

"Why?"

"Because the man standing next to my car is a bad man, and I need to go have a grown up talk with him okay?" Isabelle nodded her understanding and Chuck walked up to Dressler. "Excuse me sir, if you need help with your computer I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to set up an appointment or come in to any of our conveniently located Buy More locations."

Dressler sneered at Chuck. "You don't think the Ring doesn't know the CIA uses Nerd Herd vehicles as a cover do you Agent Carmichael? What a terrible opinion of our intelligence you must have."

"No, no, no, no, no, I don't have that at all. Clearly you're a very intelligent man," Chuck said as he raised his arms. "Look, do we have to do this now? There's a kid over there." He pointed in Isabelle's direction.

"What's your point?"

"Well I don't want the sight of me kicking your ass up and down the street to traumatize her."

"Strong words, can you back them up?" Dressler balled his hands into fists and cracked his knuckles.

"Your intelligence really must be shoddy if you think I can't." Chuck lowered his arms and settled his body into a loose, fighting position.

Dressler shrugged off his jacket and drew a wickedly sharp-looking knife. "I think you need to reevaluate your position." He leered at Chuck.

Chuck closed his eyes and let the Intersect wash over him. When he reopened his eyes his head was filled with close quarter combat moves. "Last chance, back off," he said to Dressler.

"This will be fun," Dressler said before charging Chuck.

Chuck sidestepped DRessler's charge and brought his elbow down on the other man's wrist. The sudden impact sent the knife clattering to the ground. Chuck let his momentum carry him around and he slammed his other elbow into the back of Dressler's head. The force of the blow sent Dressler stumbling to the ground. Before the Ring agent could stand back up, Chuck delivered a kick to the head that knocked him unconscious.

Chuck looked up and saw that Sarah, Sydney and Vaughn were watching him; Sydney and Vaughn in amazement and Sarah in admiration. A distant part of his mind figured that they must have cut across the neighborhood lawns to catch up with him. However that was drowned out by the overwhelming sense of relief at seeing Sarah unharmed.

"Oh hey guys," Chuck said, slightly out of breath from the fight. "What's new with you?"

* * *

"The Ring agents didn't follow us when we left the house General," Sarah said. Team Bartowski, along with Sydney and Vaughn, were seated at the Castle conference table with General Beckman on video conference. Isabelle was taking a nap in a hastily redecorated holding cell.

"They probably assumed their mission was a bust the minute we put up a fight," Sydney said.

"Our response team found no evidence of the Ring team when they arrived at your house," Beckman said. "We currently have a cleaning unit there repairing the damage done in the fight. They should be done in a day or so."

"That's not high on my list of concerns at the moment, but thank-you General," Vaughn said.

"Do we knew anything else about what it was the Ring stole, and how it relates to me" Sydney asked Beckman.

"At this point no, but we do know that whatever they took it was placed there under the orders of Assistant Director Kendall."

"Kendall, that would explain a lot," Sydney said.

"Why, why would that explain a lot?" Chuck asked.

"Kendall worked for the Department of Special Research. He was in charge of the task force assigned to stop the Alliance of Twelve from exploiting Rambaldi technology, and he also investigated my connection to Rambaldi."

Casey held up a hand. "Before we go any further could somebody please explain to me who the hell Rambaldi is? Some kind of weapons designer or something?"

"Why don't you ask your friend Chuck since he seems to know," Sydney said. "And I really want to know how that is. For that matter how does someone who looks like he really does work at a Buy More take down Max Dressler like it was nothing?"

Chuck looked over at the video screen. "Can I tell them General?"

Beckman shrugged. "They both still have the proper security clearance, but it's your decision Chuck."

Chuck took a deep breath before speaking. "I have a top secret government database called the Intersect stored in my brain. Whenever I see or hear something that triggers it I get a flash and know everything the government does about that topic. It also lets me do kung fu."

"That's not the most outlandish story I've ever heard," Vaughn said. "Close, but not quite."

"It doesn't involve a mad Fifteenth Century prophet, how could it?" Sydney reached over and squeezed Vaughn's hand. "I was personally mentioned in a book written by Milo Rambaldi centuries before I was born."

Sarah blinked at the revelation. "That seems improbable."

"It's real," Chuck said. "There's a picture in the book and everything. Saw it in the Intersect."

Sydney stared at Chuck. "You are the single greatest threat to national security I have ever met. You know that right?"

"If it wasn't for Chuck and the Intersect those Ring agents would have attacked your house without any warning," Sarah said.

Chuck rested a hand on Sarah's forearm. "It's okay Sarah. We both know she's not wrong."

Sydney shook her head. "No Sarah's right, that wasn't fair of me. I've been on your side of the table, threatened with imprisonment for something people were afraid I might do."

"Do we all want to hug now?" Casey asked. Chuck opened his mouth to answer, but the glare from Casey was enough to convince him not to say anything. "Or can we get back to the job of figuring out how to stop the Ring?"

"Intelligence suggests the Ring is taking the package to a safe house in Los Angeles," Beckman said. "I want the five of you to hit the safe house and retrieve whatever it was they stole from us. I know you're both retired Agents Bristow and Vaughn, but I'm assuming you'll want to take part in this mission?"

Vaughn nodded. "They attacked our family General, of course we won't stand for that."

"Very well, I'll talk to you after the raid, good luck." Beckman terminated the video link.

"Speaking of family, what are we going to do with Isabelle?" Sydney asked. "She can't stay here while we're gone."

"Why not? I would've loved to have spent time in place like this when I was a kid," Casey said.

"This has been another episode in 'John Casey: My Creepy Life' tune in next week when we get to that most confusing time, puberty," Chuck said. Despite her best efforts a smile broke out on Sarah's face. Even Sydney and Vaughn started to chuckle when Casey glowered at Chuck.

"But seriously, we need a better place for Isabelle to stay," Vaughn said. "Among other things she doesn't know about our past and we'd like to keep it that way."

"I think I just might know the perfect person to help us out," Sarah said. "Though Chuck might not necessarily approve."

Chuck frowned. "Why wouldn't I?" Sarah shook her head. "Oh no, Sarah, no."

Casey scratched his chin. "You know what, I think Walker's right. Quit being a baby Bartowski."

"The area is already under surveillance and we can have a strike team nearby in case anything happens. Chuck, I know you don't like it, but this really is our best option. Unless you'd rather have Morgan baby sit her."

Chuck leaned forward in his chair and rested his face in his hands. "No that is an even worse idea. I know how, but he'd get Jeff and Lester involved and then Sydney would have to murder all of them, and I don't want to hide their bodies." He took a deep sigh. "Okay fine, we do it your way."

Sarah patted Chuck on the back. "It'll be okay Chuck, I promise. After all, who else do we know that we'd trust with a small child?"

-Echo Park

A short drive later Chuck knocked on an apartment door flanked by Sydney and Vaughn. The door opened and they were met by a half-dressed and sweaty Devon "Captain Awesome" Woodcomb. "Hey Chuck, what's up? I was just getting some cardio in."

Chuck adjusted his tie. "Er hi Devon, is, uh Ellie in?"


	4. Act 3

Chuck Versus the 42

by: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters of Chuck and Alias both belong to their respective rights holders and I make no claim of ownership on either

Summary: The Ring steals information, Chuck has a flash, and who is Sydney Bristow and how is she involved?

Spoilers: This story takes place after the events of Alias and during season 3 of Chuck, in between Chuck Versus the Honeymooners and Chuck Versus the Tooth

Act 3:

* * *

"Sorry Chuck, Ellie got called into the hospital, what can I do you for?" Devon asked.

"I was really hoping I could talk to Ellie, I could use her help with something."

"Well maybe I could lend a hand, come on it." He motioned for Chuck to enter the apartment. "Who are your friends?"

Chuck, Isabelle, Sydney and Vaughn entered the apartment. Devon walked over to his stationary bike and draped a towel over his shoulders. "Devon this is Sydney Bristow, her husband Michael Vaughn and their daughter Isabelle. They're friends of Sarah's." Chuck put extra emphasis on Sarah's name and hoped Devon got the hint.

"A friend of Sarah huh? Well any friend of Sarah is a friend of mine. I'd shake your hands but I'm still a little sweaty from my cardio." He took a closer look at Sydney and frowned. "Wait a minute, don't I know you?"

"No I don't think so," Sydney replied.

"No I definitely know you from somewhere," Devon tapped the side of his head. "I never forget a face." He snapped his fingers. "Med school you were dating Danny…" His voice trailed off. "Whoa."

"It's all right, that was a long time ago," Sydney tried, and failed, to keep the sorrow out of her voice. "Somedays it even feels like a different life."

"Wait, hold up, you know Awesome, I mean Devon?" Chuck asked Sydney.

"Ellie and I knew Danny Hecht, Sydney's boyfriend at the time. He was in the cardiology program with me so we met Sydney a couple of times at parties. He was an awesome guy Sydney. Did they ever find out who did it? I remember there was that thing with the reporter, Trippet?"

"Tippen, Will Tippen, he was, is, a friend of mine. He didn't take Danny's death well. That was just a bad couple of years for all of us."

"But you're here now, with your husband and daughter, that's awesome, and you're friends with Sarah. What are the odds of that?" Devon barked out a short nervous laugh.

Chucked played with the ends of his tie. "Yeah what are the odds."

"So what was that favor you needed?" Devon asked Chuck.

"Well Michael and Sydney are in town for business and they need someone they trust to look after Isabelle for a little while, and I was hoping Ellie could do it."

"No problem Chuck, I can keep an eye on the tyke," Devon said.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to put yourself out."

Devon rested a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Chuck, Danny was a friend. What kind of a bro would I be if I didn't offer to help?"

"If you insist," Sydney said. She glanced over at Chuck who shrugged in acquiescence. "Thank-you so much, this whole trip has been very last minute, and knowing there's someone looking after Isabelle while Michael and I are at our meetings is a real weight off our shoulders."

Devon smiled at Sydney. "Like I said, I'm delighted to help. Chuck, can I talk to you upstairs for a moment? Sydney make yourself at home, there's kale smoothies in the blender if you want a little pick-me-up." He grabbed Chuck by the arm and dragged him upstairs.

"Sydney Bristow is a spy?" Devon asked Chuck as soon as they were in Devon and Ellie's bedroom.

"Apparently she is. Why is that a big deal to you?"

"Why is that a big deal? Because I've played beer pong with her Chuck. Her dead boyfriend and I had classes together. We weren't close friends, but we knew each other. And his girlfriend was a spy, even back then?"

"I'm afraid so buddy."

Devon slumped down onto his be and cradled his head in his hands. "Level with me bro, just how many spies do I know?"

Chuck sat down next to Devon. "I don't know for sure, but I think you've met all of them. And if there are any others I'll let you know the moment I find out."

"You're a good dude Chuck," Devon said. He slapped Chuck on the back. "And I'm not going to bail on the babysitting duty."

"You don't know how much of a help this is," Chuck said while wincing in pain.

"There isn't anything special I should know about this kid right? She's not some kind of spy kid or something?"

Chuck laughed. "No, Isabelle is perfectly normal. She just has a couple spies for parents in all."

Devon nodded and then took a deep breath. "Okay, I can do this. Oh one more thing, you're not going to meeting are you?"

Chuck shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Remember the people who thought you were a spy? They attacked Sydney at her house this morning. Relax, they were after Sydney and I came here looking for Ellie's help. There's no way I would do that if I thought there was a chance in hell I'd be putting her in danger."

"I know Chuck, and it's not like I'm going to say no at this point. I just wanted to know what I was getting into." Devon clapped Chuck on the back again then stood up from the bed. "Besides, this will be awesome practice for when Ellie and I have kids of our own. How hard can it be?" He asked before walking into the bathroom to shower and change.

A short while later — after instructing Devon on what he needed to do to take care of Isabelle — Chuck, Sydney and Vaughn walked out of the Woodcomb's apartment.

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" Sydney asked Chuck. "I remember playing Devon in beer pong for god's sake."

"That's funny, because he said the same thing about you when we talked about you being a spy," Chuck said.

"What?" Sydney asked. She grabbed Chuck by the lapels and slammed him into a nearby wall. 'What do you mean he knows I'm a spy?"

"Easy Sydney," Vaughn said. He reached out and put a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder.

"He found out about me. He knows that I'm a spy, that Casey is a spy, and that Sarah's a spy. Look, the Ring thought he was me and tried to recruit him. We didn't have much choice but to tell him the truth."

Sydney loosened her grip on Chuck. "That doesn't explain why you had to break my cover."

Vaughn rubbed Sydney's shoulder to ease the tension out of it. "Sid think about it. If Chuck's brother in law already knew that Agent Walker is a spy then introducing you as someone who met Sarah through work is like putting a flashing neon sign over your head saying I'm a spy. I'm sure General Beckman vetted Devon before agreeing to keep him out of protective custody."

"That's right, she did. And I'm not lying when I say that Devon is an awesome guy. He'll do a great job of looking after Isabelle."

Sydney let go of Chuck and stalked towards the Herder. "Out of all the people in the world it had to be Devon Woodcomb," she said to herself as she went.

Chuck looked over at Vaughn. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"She will be," Vaughn said. "I don't think she was expecting to be reminded of Danny the same day we get attacked because of her past. Danny died because Sydney told him the truth about what she did. Or at least the truth as she knew it. I think you can imagine how much she's worried about that life intruding on Isabelle." Vaughn paused. "I know I do."

The two men walked back to the Herder where Sydney was waiting for them. "Agent Bristol, Sydney, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Devon, but honestly I was expecting Ellie to be there, and she definitely do not know about my spy life."

Sydney took a deep breath. "It's okay Chuck. I just wasn't prepared to handle seeing someone from my past like Devon. It brought back a lot of memories that I'd rather not think about right now."

"If it makes you feel any better it freaked out Awesome as well," Chuck said.

"You did explain to him that if he tells anybody the truth about what I used to do I will kill him right?"

Chuck took in a deep gulp of air. "I believe that was understood." He opened the door to the Herder. "He did want to know if Isabelle was some sort of super spy kid, which makes sense because you both are, were, spies, and very good ones, but that's ridiculous…wait, why are you looking at each other like that?"

"It would be quicker to show you," Sydney said. "Project Christmas."

"Well that doesn't sound ominous," Chuck started to say before the Intersect flash hit. Images of school children and standardized tests raced through his mind before settling on Sydney's face. "Your own father" Chuck asked when his vision cleared.

"We had a lot of issues to work through," Sydney said."

"And I thought I had a complicated relationship with my dad," Chuck said. "So you think Isabelle is like you then?"

"We don't know," Sydney said. "We don't want to know. Isabelle is going to grow up living as normal a life as we can provide for her."

"Which is all well and good, but we need to get back to Castle and see if Casey and Sarah have any new information about that Ring safe house," Vaughn said.

* * *

"As you might have guessed the Ring safe house is in a supposedly abandoned warehouse," Sarah told the assembled group. She was standing in front of the conference table with a picture of a nondescript warehouse on the video screen behind her. "While you three were talking to Awesome about Isabelle, Casey and I paid the site a visit. There is no visible guard presence, but it would be foolish to assume there isn't any. There is a lot of communications gear on the roof, so we have expect that the Ring has plenty of backup on standby."

"So what are you proposing?" Vaughn asked.

"We break up into two teams: Team Venice, you and Sydney and Team Burbank Chuck, Casey and myself."

"One team goes in the front, the other the back and we meet in the middle?" Casey asked.

Sarah nodded. "Precisely."

"I am a little concerned about having uneven teams, but there isn't enough time to read in anyone else," Sydney said. "If we're all going to be taking part in the raid though, who will be running comms?"

Sarah looked between Casey and Chuck. "Yeah, about that. There is someone, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"No they are definitely not going to like it," Chuck said. Casey grunted in agreement.

* * *

Chuck walked onto the sale floor of the Buy More. When he didn't see Morgan he approached the Nerd Herd desk where Jeff was staring off into the distance. "Hey uh Jeff, have you seen Morgan around by any chance?" Chuck asked.

"He's in the break room with Lester," Jeff said without looking in Chuck's direction.

"Uh great, I'll go there right now," Chuck said. He took a few steps towards the break room before scurrying in front of Jeff and looked in the same direction to figure out what he was staring at. When all Chuck could see was a display of HDTVs he shrugged and walked away from the desk.

Inside the break room Chuck found Lester and Morgan sitting at the central table with a small throng of Green Shirts surrounding them. A bottle of Snapple rested on the table between them. "Guys, what are you doing?" Chuck asked.

"Don't interrupt us Charles," Lester said. "We are in the middle of a sacred struggle."

"This is the last Peach Mangosteen Snapple in the store. We're having a staring contest to see who gets it," Morgan said without taking his eyes from Lester.

"There's more Snapple in the vending machine," Chuck said. He pointed his thumb in the direction of the machine to emphasis his point.

"It is the not the deliciousness of Peach Mangosteen though. Snapple is the only kosher beverage in the vending machine, and I will not allow this goyim to partake in it," Lester said.

"Morgan, I really need to talk to you buddy," Chuck said.

Morgan held up an index finger in Chuck's direction without breaking his stare. "Hold up there Chuck, because I too find Peach Mangosteen delicious, and I will not be bullied into foregoing it."

"Oh for…Morgan, I will buy you a damn Peach Mangosteen Snapple if you get a move one. This is important."

"So is this Chuck. Lester lords his Judaism over us all the time to get his way. Well not anymore, as Assistant Manager I am putting my foot down!"

"By getting in a staring contest? What if you lose?"

"It is the Law of the Buy More Charles," Lester said. "Morgan honors our ways."

"This is ridiculous." Chuck grabbed the bottle of Snapple off the table and chugged the contents. "Lester, all sodas are Kosher, you don't have to drink only Snapple. Morgan, let's go." Chuck yanked Morgan out of his chair and out of the break room.

"You haven't heard the last of this Bartowski! I will have my revenge!" Lester shouted at the closing door.

The break room door opened and Jeff walked into the room. "Lester, Morgan, I got next," he said before he saw the empty bottle on the table. "Aw, who drank the Snapple?"

* * *

In the safety of the stockroom Morgan squirmed free of Chuck's grasp. "You're spending too much time around Casey. I can't believe you did that man!" Morgan said.

Chuck's face contorted into a look of disgust. "I know, I hate Peach Mangosteen. I'm going to taste it all day."

"Well what was so important that you had to undermine my authority in front of Lester and the Green Shirts."

"We need your help buddy, on a mission."

Morgan's face instantly brightened. "Really, you do? For real help, or do you want me to sit in the van again."

"I won't lie to you, we need you in the van, but hear me out! You'll be a vital part of the mission's success. There's a second spy team involved in this mission and we need someone to coordinate all our communications and you Morgan Grimes, are that someone." Chuck tapped Morgan on the shoulder.

"A second spy team?"

"That's right a second team. This one is even more secret than we are. You should see them buddy; they're a pair of super spies."

"Super spies? That sounds, well I can't lie, that sounds awesome. What are they like? They aren't a couple of Caseys are they?"

Chuck laughed. "No they aren't. They're a married couple actually, mostly retired, and they have a kid."

"Gee Chuck, it sounds like they have everything you and Sarah could possibly want," Morgan said.

"I never, I never looked at it that way, but I guess you're right. Though I've never been hoodwinked into working for an evil spy organization, so there's that."

"Okay you know what? I'm in, let's do this thing Chuck!" Morgan said as he clapped Chuck on the back. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Oh you know, breaking into a heavily guarded Ring base with just five agents, you, and no backup."

"Is that all? Big deal, we'll be home in time for dinner. Now let's get a move on. I want to meet these super spies. This is going to be so awesome!" Morgan turned and walked out of the stockroom.

"Oh yes," Chuck said as he followed Morgan. "I'm making a note, huge success."

* * *

"Mic check, mic check, one two, one two. Sibilance, sibilance," Morgan said into his headset. He was seated in the team's unmarked surveillance van staring at monitors that at the moment were not connected to anything.

"We all can hear you just fine Morgan, now shut up until we need you," Casey said.

"Oh come on Casey, you know if I didn't check, and something did go wrong you'd blame me for not checking."

"He's got you there," Chuck said over the radio.

"Can we please focus on what we came here to do?" Sydney asked. "Team Venice is almost in position."

"As is Team Burbank," Sarah said.

"In that case, good luck and we're all counting on you," Morgan said.

"Morgan, please don't quote Airplane right now," Chuck said.

"Right, right, sorry. I'll let you guys get to it, and I'll let you know if these radio things pick up anything." Morgan flipped off his headset then spun around in his chair. "And I'll just stay here, in the van, all by my lonesome. Don't take too long guys."

* * *

Chuck, Casey and Sarah stood next to a simple wooden door built into the side of the Ring warehouse. "So I almost hate to ask this, but doesn't it seem like this is a little too easy?" Chuck asked.

"Shut up Bartowski, do you want to jinx us or something," Casey said to Chuck. "Walker, get the door."

As sarah working on picking the lock Morgan's voice came on over the radio. "Uh guys, I don't want to alarm you, but I can't get Team Venice on the radio."

Chuck looked over at Casey and Sarah. "That means this is a trap isn't it?"

Sarah finished picking the lock and the door swung open. Inside they could see a squad of armed men with Sydney and Vaughn bound on their knees in front of them. "Yep, trap," Casey said as he raised his hands in surrender.

* * *

Author's Notes: So yeah, it took way too long for me to get this chapter published, which is really bad considering all I had to do was transcribe from my rough draft, edit the transcription, then post. Better late then never I guess. On a happier note, I really do like that scene in the Buy More, it feels very Chuck. Until next time.

-sam


	5. Act 4

Chuck Versus the 42

by: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters of Chuck and Alias both belong to their respective rights holders and I make no claim of ownership on either

Summary: The Ring steals information, Chuck has a flash, and who is Sydney Bristow and how is she involved?

Spoilers: This story takes place after the events of Alias and during season 3 of Chuck, in between Chuck Versus the Honeymooners and Chuck Versus the Tooth

Act 4

* * *

Ring agents walked over to the members of Team Bartowski, relieved them of their weapons, then bound their hands behind their backs with plastic zip-ties. "Sydney, Vaughn are you all right?" Chuck asked.

"We're fine Chuck, don't worry about us," Sydney said.

"Sorry, it's just worrying is a thing I do, and this seems like a really good time and place to do some worrying."

"Shut your trap Bartowski before someone does it for you," Casey said.

"You would be wise to listen to your friend Mr. Bartowski." A voice Chuck did not recognize, but Sydney and Vaughn did based on the shocked expressions on their faces. A man with sandy blonde hair stepped into view. Sydney attempted to stagger to her feet to rush the man only to be knocked down by one of the guards. "Tut tut Sydney, you never did know when to play nice."

"I should have known you were involved Sark," Vaughn said. "This had your special stink all over it."

"Oh Michael you always did say the nicest things," Sark said. "And hello to the Burbank division of the CIA. I must confess I've wanted to meet you for quite some time. Your reputation is most formidable."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you Mr. Sark was it?" Sarah asked.

"I suppose I could tell you that much. My name is Julian Sark, perhaps you are familiar with it?"

Chuck felt the Intersect take hold and images coursed through his mind telling him everything the CIA computer knew about Julian Sark. As he shook his head one overriding image stood out from all the rest. "You, you tortured your own father?"

"I am impressed. You are as well informed as I was lead to believe. Which does raise the question, if I was willing to take a blowtorch to my own father, what am I capable of doing to you?"

Chuck gulped audibly. "I'm guessing hugs aren't on that list?"

"Don't let him fool you Chuck. Sark isn't a psychopath. He's a mercenary always looking out for what's best for him," Sydney said.

"You know I actually missed these little chats we used to have," Sark said to Sydney. "How many years has it been since, Hong Kong wasn't it?"

"What are you doing working for the Ring Sark?" Sydney asked, ignoring his jibe.

"Well, what with Sloane out of the picture, and your mother's unfortunate accident I had to look somewhere for employment, and The Ring offered me a very persuasive compensation package. In return I just had to tell them everything I knew about Milo Rambaldi, the Passenger, and Project Christmas."

"You son of a bitch, the entire production of robbing the CIA wasn't to get information. It was to draw me out."

"Wait, I don't understand," Chuck said.

"I am the Passenger Chuck. Project Christmas, that's me too. The Ring didn't want intelligence, they wanted me," Sydney said. "Though I don't understand why."

Sark flashed Sydney a leer. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Now say goodbye to your husband and new friends. I'm afraid you won't be seeing them ever again." He walked over to Sydney and hauled her up to her feet.

"Sark you asshole, if you hurt Sydney I will kill you!" Vaughn shouted.

"You are hardly in a position to make threats Vaughn. Seeing as I am the one who has the gun to your head."

"Do you know what your problem always was Sark?" Sydney asked.

"Oh please, enlighten me."

Sydney looked over at Sarah who gave her a short nod. "Overconfidence," Sydney said before pitching her head back into Sark's, forcing him to stagger and release his grip on her. Sydney dropped and rolled to one side, taking down two of the Ring guards in the process.

While Sydney and Sark sparred verbally, Sarah had taken the opportunity to retrieve one of her secreted throwing knives and cut herself free from her bindings. Then, when Sydney made her move Sarah leapt into action. She threw the knife at the closest guard, catching him in the throat. She then pushed Chuck to the ground before launching herself at another of the guards, laying him out with a roundhouse kick to the head. Casey threw himself at the last man standing guard over them, driving him back into a shipping crate. The force of the impact caused the Ring agent to drop his gun.

Chuck squirmed around and worked his bound hands out from behind his back. He gingerly reached over and picked up Sarah's bloody knife. "Casey, Casey, I've got the knife!"

"Great now get over here and cut me loose!" Casey said. The Ring agents recovered from the initial shock of the CIA agents' attack and started to open fire on them. Casey and Chuck ducked behind the shipping container and cut themselves free from their bindings. "Go get Morgan ad the van, we'll meet you outside."

"But you're massively outnumbered and I can help," Chuck said then pointed as his head. "Intersect remember?"

Casey glanced out from behind the shipping container to take stock of the situation. Sarah and Vaughn had both retreated to cover and Sark had managed to overpower Sydney and was dragging her out of the room. "Chuck the last thing we need is for you to get captured by the Ring. Get out of here, get Morgan, save us."

Bullets pinged off the side of the shipping container forcing Casey and Chuck back into cover. "Well I'm sorry Casey, but the guys with guns don't seem interested in cooperating." Chuck thumbed on the radio built into his watch. "Morgan, hey buddy, are you there?" When he was met with static he looked over at Casey. "I think they're jamming us."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Now you have a solid reason to get the hell out of here. How else are we going to escape?"

"I'm sure you are overjoyed at getting your way. How exactly am I going to get to the door without getting shot?"

"Let me worry about that, you just run when I tell you to."

"And don't look back, right?"

"Look, don't look, I don't much care, jut get out of here." Casey looked around the edge of the container again and saw the gun he had knocked free from the Ring agent. "Okay now Chuck!" He shouted as he dove for the gun.

"What, already?" Chuck asked before dashing off in the direction of the door.

Casey's hand wrapped around the pistol and he came up firing, shooting the two Ring agents closest to him. Sarah and Vaughn seized on the opening and rushed the remaining agents.

Chuck reached the door and turned around to see that the fighting had stopped. "Do I still have to get in the van?" He asked Casey.

"Where's Sark?" Sarah asked as she looked around the warehouse.

"Never mind Sark, where's Sydney?" Vaughn asked. "That son of a bitch took her." He pounded a fist against the side of a shipping container in frustration.

Sarah rested a hand on Vaughn's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get her back."

Vaughn pulled free from Sarah and walked towards the door. "I know we will, and when we do I'm putting a bullet in Sark's head."

"It is important to have goals," Chuck said. "What?" He asked when he saw the incredulous looks on Casey and Sarah's faces. "Oh right, wife just got abducted, not the best time for jokes, sorry."

* * *

-Castle

"Agent Vaughn, you have my complete assurance we are going to do everything in our power to find your wife," Beckman told Vaughn. The group was standing around the conference table in Castle while Vaughn paced angrily in the background.

"Forgive me for saying so, but you damn well better general," Vaughn said.

"Do we know anything about where the Ring could have taken Sydney?" Chuck asked.

"Not at this time," Beckman said. "But we have our best people working on this."

"That's not good enough General, I demand you bring Marcus Dixon in. I need people I can trust."

"Assistant Director Dixon is assisting us with the search for your wife," Beckman said.

"He should be leading the search. Hell he should have been in charge of this operation from day one, not this group of rank amateurs."

"That's not fair," Chuck said. "Casey and Sarah both have years of experience, more than you do even. Okay, maybe I don't have as much time in the field, and sure, Morgan isn't actually a spy, but nothing that happened is his fault. And I know you're upset, I get that believe me, but we know the Ring, and neither you or your friend the Assistant Director does. So you need our help whether you like it or not."

Vaughn's shoulders slumped and he sagged into a chair. "I'm sorry it's…"

Sarah rested a hand on Vaughn's shoulder. "We know, it's fine Vaughn."

"You're just lucky it was Bartowski who spoke first," Casey said. "Because I was going to put you through a wall."

"As soon as I have any new information I will be in contact, good luck agents," Beckman said and killed the video feed.

Morgan felt his phone vibrate, took it out of his pocket, and saw that Awesome was calling him. "Hey man, what's up?" Morgan asked. "Yeah no, I heard about that. You what? Absolutely I'll be right over." He looked over at Casey, Chuck, Sarah, and Vaughn who were all engrossed in looking at documents and maps. "Hey guys, I'm going to head out for a bit. No real emergency, I just need to check on the store. You know how it is, can't leave Lester and Jeff unsupervised for too long." Without waiting for a reply he dashed out of Castle.

"Where's the moron going?" Casey asked without looking up from his folder.

"I don't know, said something about Jeff and Lester," Chuck said. Casey grunted in reply and they returned to work.

* * *

Morgan burst into Awesome and Ellie's apartment. "Sorry man, I got here as soon as I could. What's the problem…" Morgan's voice trailed off as he saw the mess that the normally meticulous living room was in. Couch cushions were strewn across the floor, books pulled off their shelves and Morgan was convinced he could hear water running. "Uh Awesome, is everything okay?" Morgan asked in a more concerned voice. He took a tentative step into the living room. "Devon?"

Morgan was startled when a small figure wrapped in what looked like toilet paper came charging into the living room. The girl ran past Morgan, up the stairs, and then out of Morgan's sight. He head a door open, then slam shut. Before he had a chance to react Devon came rushing into the room. "Morgan great you're here. You've got to help me." He grabbed Morgan's arms and gave him a little shake.

"Sure thing buddy, of course I'll help, what's the problem?"

"Chuck came over and wanted Ellie to look after Sydney Bristow's kids, but Ellie's working a double shift at the hospital. So I said I'd do it because how hard could it be looking after a four year old? In case you were wondering bro, it's hard. It's very hard."

Morgan squirmed out of Devon's grip. "Okay, okay, you need my help babysitting. Not a problem, I deal with unruly kids all the time at the Buy More." He patted Devon on the shoulder reassuringly.

A grin broke out on Devon's face. "You're a life-saver little buddy."

"Shouldn't we call Ellie?" Morgan asked.

"No!" Devon said. "I need to prove to Ellie that I can hack it at this daddy thing. I mean we already know she'll be an awesome mom, just look at how well she raised Chuck after their mom and dad split."

Morgan nodded. "True, she's very maternal. Like a warm fuzzy sweater."

"Exactly," Devon said. "But me, I'm Mr. Action-Man, and I know I'll be an awesome dad, but I haven't had a chance to prove it yet, and look at this place. I'm blowing it Morgan, this is not awesome." The sound of childish laughter followed by the toilet flushing caused a panicked look to cross Devon's face. "Oh no, what is she flushing? I swear Morgan, this kid is the devil." He turned and ran after Isabelle.

"Just remember man, she's more afraid of you than you are of her!" Morgan shouted up the stairs. "Or is that bears?" He asked himself as he followed Devon up the staircase.

* * *

Consciousness stole back to Sydney and she struggled to sit upright. When she realized she couldn't her sense snapped into full focus and she craned her head around to get her bearings. Sydney saw that she was in a darkened examination room that looked oddly familiar, though she couldn't place why. She flexed her arms and legs and found that she was bound by her wrists and ankles to the table by heavy straps. She strained against the wrist straps in an attempt to loosen them. She sighed in frustration when the buckles wouldn't budge.

"Okay Sark, I know you're watching so why don't you show yourself you bastard," Sydney yelled to the empty room.

The lights in the room flared to life and Sark walked in through the room's only door. "Ah good, I'm so glad to see you're awake Sydney," Sark said.

"Whatever you're after Sark you won't get it," Sydney said.

"Oh but I have what I want. Or should I say what my employers want and it has nothing to do with prophecy, or Rambaldi, or any of the rest of that rubbish. The Ring wanted you Sydney and I was happy to deliver you to them."

"What on earth makes them think I'll have anything to do with them?"

Sark gave a short chuckle. He walked over to the table Sydney was strapped to and rested his hands on it. "How familiar are you with the Intersect?"

"Never heard of it," Sydney said.

Sark chuckled again. "Of course you haven't. Let us for a moment pretend that's true. The Intersect is the most fabulous innovation in the intelligence community since, well ever. All the secrets of the US government encoded into a series of images and then implanted into an agent's mind. Show them the right visual stimulus and those secrets instantly spring to mind. You can even encode specialized training like hand-to-hand combat skills. Put the Intersect into the mind of a regular nobody and you get a super agent. Put the Intersect into the mind of an experienced agent, such as yourself and you have an unstoppable force. One that the Ring could use as they see fit."

"And did you see fit to tell the Ring that brainwashing won't work on me? Or did you forget about the Covenant and Julia Thorne?"

Sark flashed Sydney a tight, humorless smile. "I very clearly remember all the things you did while pretending to be brainwashed. You're the one who doesn't understand the situation she finds herself in."

"Then enlighten me, please."

Sark tapped a button on the bed Sydney was strapped to and it began to tilt, raising Sydney into an upright position. He then stepped in front of the bed so Sydney could see him without straining her neck. "The Intersect possesses the ability to take over your voluntary nervous system. Once you are imprinted with the data, the proper visuals will cause you to follow any order. You might be immune to conventional brainwashing but not this. Especially since that Project Christmas background you are so proud of makes you uniquely qualified to have the Intersect uploaded into your brain. Most people can't handle having that much information dumped on them, but not you Sydney." Sark chuckled. "Oh no, not you at all, all that glorious information is going to be beamed into your brain and after that Sydney Bristow will cease to be. I just hope for your first mission the Ring sends you to kill your precious Vaughn."

"You won't get away with this," Sydney said. She again struggled against the bindings around her wrists and ankles.

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Because Vaughn and the others will find me, because you aren't as smart as you think you are."

"If you haven't figured out where you are yet how do you expect your CIA friends to?"

Sydney looked around the room again, and with the lights on she realized where she was. "SD-6, you brought me to SD-6?"

"Yes, it has a certain close the loop appeal don't you think?" Sark reached inside his jacket and withdrew a capped syringe. "We still have a few details to clean up before the Intersect is ready for you, so why don't you take a nap until then?" Sark jabbed the syringe into Sydney's arm and she felt darkness overtake her.

* * *

Author's Notes: So I kind of stopped updating this, which was silly because the story is finished. I just really hate editing. Anyway, it is done and I should finish posting it. I'm just starting in on getting the edits for the next chapter added to the draft and it should be up soon'ish.

-sam


	6. Act 5

Chuck Versus the 42

by: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters of Chuck and Alias both belong to their respective rights holders and I make no claim of ownership on either

Summary: The Ring steals information, Chuck has a flash, and who is Sydney Bristow and how is she involved?

Spoilers: This story takes place after the events of Alias and during season 3 of Chuck, in between Chuck Versus the Honeymooners and Chuck Versus the Tooth

Act 5:

* * *

-Castle

Chuck dropped a large stack of papers on the conference table. "Another set of intercepts hot off the press from Langley." He picked up a printout from the top of the pile.

"This is so beneath me," Casey said as he shut one folder and reached for another.

"I'm sorry if looking for my wife doesn't agree with you Colonel," Vaughn said.

"That ain't what I mean," Casey said. "This, I'm not cut out for this stuff." He shook the folder he was holding. "Give me an informant to shake down, a prisoner to squeeze, a third world government to topple. I can do that, just sitting around on our butts reading." Casey shivered in disgust. "Hey Walker, how about I take Agent Vaughn here and we go knock some heads together and see what falls loose?"

"Casey we don't even know where to start looking. You can't go running around beating up random people just because."

"Why not? I think it would do Agent Vaughn some good."

"I'm fine, thank-you," Vaughn said.

"Guys, guys. I think I might have something here," Chuck said. He waved the piece of paper he had been reading in the air.

"What is it Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"This intercept, it says the Passenger is at the bank. Now we know the Passenger is Sydney, so the only question is where's the bank? And I think I know that too." Chuck stood up and typed in set of coordinates on the computer.

"Credit Dauphine?" Vaughn asked. "But that's…"

Chuck held up a hand to interrupt Vaughn. "SD-6, I know. The CIA blew it up, but who's to say the Ring didn't come along and spruce the place up after? It's the last place anyone would look for a secret organization after all.

"Great so we load up, go in there, and get Agent Bristow back," Casey said.

"It won't be that easy," Vaughn said. "SD-6 was an impenetrable fortress, there's no way we could get in there undetected."

"But you did it once before," Chuck said. "When you took down their base the first time."

"That was with a full-fledged assault team, and we had Sydney on the inside to assist," Vaughn said.

"You're forgetting something Agent Vaughn," Chuck said. "Back then you didn't have an Intersect." He walked over to the conference table and picked up the file folder on SD-6. He stared at the first page and let the Intersect take over. Blueprints and floor layouts flooded his mind and he dropped the folder. "Whoa, that was, okay. There's an emergency exit to the SD-6 facility through the bank vault in Credit Dauphine. All we have to do is get into the vault and we can rescue Sydney."

"That's not going to be something I'll ever get used to seeing," Vaughn said as he stared at Chuck in disbelief.

"You and me both," Casey said.

"So how do we get into the bank vault?" Sarah asked.

"Actually, I have an idea about that," Vaughn said.

* * *

Dressed in coveralls Chuck and Sarah walked into the lobby of Credit Dauphine. They were followed by Casey who was dressed as a construction worker and Vaughn who was wearing a business suit and carried a brief case

* * *

"Credit Dauphine is very selective about its clients," Vaughn said to the rest of the team. They stood around the conference table with the floor layout of Credit Dauphine stretched out between them. "We can't just walk in posing as new customers and get bank vault access. Which means our only alternative is to rob the bank."

"Oh boy, bank robbery, my favorite," Chuck said.

* * *

Chuck watched as a security guard made his way over to where he and Sarah were standing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Casey and Vaughn creep around the edge of the room. The guard came to a stop in front of Chuck and Sarah and held a hand out to them.

"Stop right there," the guard said. "Can I have a look in your bags?"

"Oh you mean this bag?" Chuck asked as he held up the duffel he was carrying. The guard took the bag from Chuck and unzipped it to look inside. "I wouldn't drop that if I were you," Chuck said. "Explosives can be very touchy." The guard looked up from the blinking lights of detonators attached to blocks of C4 and saw that the CIA agents had pulled on balaclavas to hide their faces.

* * *

"The first thing we'll need to do is pacify the building's security," Vaughn said to the team. "Sydney and I once ran an operation where we coopted a bank's guards with explosives."

* * *

"Okay everybody listen up!" Chuck yelled as he brandished his tranquilizer gun. "This is a robbery. Nobody be a hero or we are all going to be smears on the sides of the walls." Casey and Vaughn drew their guns and aimed them at the bank tellers. Chuck pressed his tranq gun to the head of the guard for added emphasis.

"Which one of you is the manager?" Sarah asked. A balding man dressed in a charcoal gray suit held up his hand. "Get us into the vault.

The manager nodded and the four agents pushed their way behind the teller line. "The, the vault's this way," the manager said as he pointed over his shoulder.

Chuck grabbed the duffel bag of explosives out of the hands of the guard. "You stay here." He aimed his gun at the manager. "Vault now." Casey grabbed the manager, spun him around and shoved him in the direction of the vault.

Vaughn pointed his submachine gun at the crowd. "Anybody who wants to leave, now would be a good time." He raised the gun and fired a burst into the ceiling sending the bank customers scattering.

When they reached the vault Casey shoved the manager back towards the lobby. "Okay you've done your part, now get out of here."

"But don't you need me as a hostage?" The manager asked.

"Why, you volunteering?" Casey asked. The manager shook his head and staggered back to the bank's lobby. "That's what I thought. Okay Bartowski now what?"

Chuck looked around the room. "Now we want to close the vault so nobody follows us." In the background they started to hear the wail of police sirens. "And to slow down the cops."

"How do we get into the base Chuck?" Vaughn asked.

"Okay okay, hold on. I remember this," Chuck said. He stared at the wall of safe deposit boxes and felt the Intersect take hold of his mind. When he opened his eyes Chuck confidently pushed on a series of boxes then took a step back.

"So what happens now?" Casey asked.

A confused look crossed Chuck's face. "But, that's what the Intersect said to do. Pushing those boxes would open the door."

"Well I don't see a door opening, do you? Maybe you screwed something up."

"No, no, no, no, no I did everything the way the Intersect said to."

"That's why we brought Plan B," Casey said as he snatched the duffel filled with explosives off of the ground. Before Casey could start planting charges, a panel in the floor slid back reveling a staircase leading down into darkness.

"Good work Chuck," Sarah said before she descended the stairs. Chuck flashed Casey a grin before following Sarah. Casey rolled his eyes and closed the duffel as he waited for Vaughn to make his way into SD-6 before walking into the abandoned base.

At the bottom of the stairs the team found themselves in a darkened office. Sarah walked over to the office door and slowly eased it open. She looked up and down the hallway, and when she saw no sign of any guards she motioned for the others to follow her.

"This place gives me the creeps," Chuck said as they walked past a blast-damaged section of wall.

"It wasn't much better before we blew this place up," Vaughn said.

"Vaughn you're the SD-6 expert, do you have any idea where they might be keeping Sydney?" Sarah asked.

"Probably the interrogation rooms, which are this way," Vaughn said. He turned and walked down a side hall.

As they walked, Chuck fell into step with Sarah leaving Casey and Vaughn to take point. "Can you imagine, all the people who worked here? They thought they were working for the CIA, the good guys, but they were all being used by the Alliance of Twelve; that's just horrifying."

"It was also an efficient way to recruit the best and brightest," Sarah said. "People who wouldn't normally work for terrorists would jump at the chance to serve their country. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't have a plan to recruit you."

Chuck came to a stop. "Me?"

"Sure, the CIA was grooming you at Stanford after all, and if the CIA knew about you it's a safe bet SD-6 did as well. You owe Sydney and Vaughn a thank-you for destroying them before they could try."

"Quiet, both of you," Casey said. He pointed down the hallway where a light flickered and the shadow of a man was visible.

Sarah reached into her boot for a knife, but Chuck stopped her by resting a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you let me handle this one honey," he said and waved his tranq gun.

"Just don't trip over your own feet Chuck," Casey said.

Chuck nodded his understanding and crept down the hall. He came to a stop when the source of the shadow, a man dressed in black body armor, came into sight. Chuck closed his eyes and let the Intersect take over, filling his mind with information on marksmanship. A faint smile played across his face as he raised the gun and fired a dart at the guard. The dart caught the guard in the throat and he staggered backwards and fell to the ground. Chuck turned around and flashed the rest of the group a smirk that faded as shouts of alarm filtered down the hallway.

"Nice going moron," Casey said as he rushed past Chuck. "You just alerted the bad guys. Now find some cover before you get filled with holes."

"But Casey, I didn't do anything wrong, I only did what Sarah would've done. Sarah, tell Casey."

Sarah rested a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "It's okay Chuck, it happens, but do as Casey says and don't get shot, okay?"

"Right, don't get shot, I can do that," Chuck said. He looked up and saw a small group of five armed men enter the hallway. He grabbed Sarah by the arms and dragged down the hall as a hail of bullets flew past them. Chuck peered around the corner and saw that Casey and Vaughn had also managed to find cover. Vaughn was in the hallway across from them and Casey had ducked into an office. Chuck looked up as Sarah. "Don't worry, I got this."

"Chuck wait," Sarah started to say as Chuck rolled out into the hallway. He fired five shots in quick succession. Each shot found its mark and the guards dropped to the floor.

"That was the Intersect right?" Vaughn asked.

"The Intersect and many, many, many hours of Duck Hunt," Chuck said as he picked himself up off the ground and holstered his gun.

"I'm just surprised Bartowski didn't shoot himself in the foot," Casey said.

"Oh ha-ha very funny. I'll have you know I haven't done that in months," Chuck said.

"We need to keep moving," Sarah said.

"Seriously, we can't just take a moment to admire how cool that was?" Chuck asked. "Maybe take a picture to remember?" In response the rest of the team walked into the lit hallway. "Okay right, time is of the essence," he said to himself before following the others deeper into the former SD-6 base of operations.

They ran down the hallway gunning down guards as they got in their way. When they reached a heavy iron door Vaughn held up a hand for them to stop. "This is the place."

Casey and Sarah each stood on one side of the door while Vaughn pushed it open. Inside they found Sydney strapped to a chair in front of a large video monitor. A pair of technicians stood up and backed against the wall when they saw the array of guns aimed at them. "If you're smart you won't move," Casey said.

"Sydney, Sydney are you all right?" Vaughn asked as he rushed over to his wife's side.

"They were going to implant an Intersect in her," Chuck said as he examined the equipment in the room.

Sarah walked over to where Chuck was standing. "They can do that?"

"They probably got the technology from the remnants of Fulcrum," Chuck said.

"But I thought you were the only person who could handle the Intersect?"

"My dad must have fixed that problem when designing the Intersect 2.0," Chuck said. "Guys we cannot let them keep this technology."

"Good thing I have the solution for that," Casey said. He dropped the duffel to the ground and started to place C4 charges around the room. "You two better start running," he said to the technicians.

"How are you feeling Syd?" Vaughn asked as he helped Sydney out of the chair. "They didn't zap you already did they?"

Sydney shook her head. "No they didn't. Sark was getting ready to though."

"They we got here just in time, good," Chuck said. "Now can we leave before more Ring agents show up?"

"Wait, where's Sark?" Vaughn asked.

"He probably ran at the sound of gunfire," Sydney said. "I'm sure he's long gone by now."

"Damn, I wanted to finish that bastard once and for all," Vaughn said.

"You'll get your chance," Sarah said. "But for now we need to get Sydney to safety."

Vaughn nodded. "Of course, can you walk Syd?"

Sydney gave Vaughn a withering glare. "Of course I can." She pushed herself away from Vaughn and stood under her own power.

"So Sydney, do you happen to know any other ways out of SD-6?" Chuck asked. "We can't use the bank because we are currently, well, robbing it."

Sydney looked between Chuck and Vaughn in disbelief. "You're robbing Credit Dauphine?"

"It was the quickest way to get to you Syd. We can critique the plan later. Now though…"

"Now you are going to lower your weapons and raise your hands over your heads," Sark said. The team turned around and saw Sark, along with a squad of guards standing in the doorway. "I have to say Vaughn I am impressed. Faking a bank robbery is very clever. It's just too bad your didn't bring a few more men." He turned and started to walk out the door. "The Ring wanted Sydney to be its Intersect agent, but they'll understand if I tell them that didn't work out." He paused and faced the group. An evil smile played across his face. "Besides, there's always Plan B, even if it will take a few years before she is ready."

"You son of a bitch, you stay the hell away from my daughter!" Sydney said. She took a step towards Sark, but Vaughn held her back.

"Tough talk Sydney, considering I have more guns."

"But we have something you don't," Casey said as he held up the C4 detonator. "Let us go or we all go boom."

"You're bluffing," Sark said with a slight stammer.

"Do you really want to test me? I'm not about to let the Ring keep the Intersect. I alway figured I would die protecting this great country I love so why not now?"

Sark and the guards took a step back from Casey. That created an opening for Chuck and the others to rush the guard. Sydney dropped Sark with a right hook to his jaw. Sarah and Vaughn disarmed two of the guards and opened fire on the other Ring operatives.

The commotion roused Sark and he looked around before scurrying out of the room. Sydney made a move to stop him, but one of the Ring agents tackled her and by the time she fought him off Sark was nowhere to be seen.

"Sydney," Chuck yelled. "We have to get out of here!"

Sydney gave up her search for Sark and nodded at Chuck. "This way, there's an emergency exit to street level."

The group followed Sydney as she lead them out of the abandoned base. She came to a stop at an apparent dead end. Sydney pushed on a hidden panel and a door built into the wall slid open revealing a ladder.

"This wasn't in the Intersect," Chuck said.

"You really think a man like Arvin Sloane would commit every secret to a set of blueprints?" Sydney asked. "This was the escape hatch for the SD-6 leadership. My dad told me about it once just in case."

"That really is quite fascinating," Casey said. "But could we please get the hell out of here?" He brushed past Sydney and started to climb the ladder.

"He gets testy if he doesn't have his nap," Chuck said to Sydney.

"I heard that Bartowski!" Casey said from above.

When Casey reached the top of the ladder he pushed aside a manhole cover and clambered out onto an alleyway across the street from Credit Dauphine. He reached down and helped the others out of the escape route as they reached the top of the ladder. When Sydney clambered out of the manhole he handed her the C4 detonator.

"What's this for?" Sydney asked.

"I figured you'd want to be the person to blow that place to hell and gone," Casey said.

"That's very thoughtful of you Colonel Casey," Sydney said before depressing the trigger on the remote. They could feel in the distance a series of thumps and a wisp of smoke trickled out of the manhole. "And good riddance," Sydney said.

Chuck looked around at the bevy of police cars lining the streets. "We should probably get back to Castle before any of the police realize the bank robbers are now outside the bank." The other members of the team nodded and they quickly melted into the crowd.

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted this to be like a mission sequence in Alias, but that's really hard to do as text. Just one act left. I'll get it posted at some point before the end of month. Thanks to all you kind people who've read this little piece.

-sam


	7. Act 6

Chuck Versus the 42

by: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters of Chuck and Alias both belong to their respective rights holders and I make no claim of ownership on either

Summary: The Ring steals information, Chuck has a flash, and who is Sydney Bristow and how is she involved?

Spoilers: This story takes place after the events of Alias and during season 3 of Chuck, in between Chuck Versus the Honeymooners and Chuck Versus the Tooth

Act 6:

* * *

-Echo Park, CA

Ellie Woodcombe walked into the apartment she shared with her husband. She planned to take a relaxing soak in the bathtub after a long shift at the hospital. The last thing she expected to find was her apartment in shambles and her husband and Morgan tied to dining chairs. The keys she was holding slipped out of her hand as she stared at the pair in shock.

"Hi babe," Devon said. "How was your day?"

"Devon, Morgan, what happened? Should I call the police? Were we robbed?"

"No nothing like that, we were just playing spies with Isabelle, and things got a little out of hand," Morgan said.

Ellie walked over the chairs and untied Devon and Morgan. "Who's Isabelle?"

"Thanks babe," Decon said as he stood up and massaged his wrists to improve the circulation in the them. "Do you remember Sydney Bristow, from med school?"

Ellie frowned. "Sydney Bristow, wasn't she Danny Hecht's fiancee?"

"Yeah that's her. Funny thing, she works for Sarah's company now and came to town with her husband for a business meeting. They needed someone to look after their daughter for the day so I offered to help.

Ellie held up a hand to cut Devon off. "Wait a minute, you're telling me that Sydney Bristow, the woman whose dead fiancé we went to med school with, works for Orange Orange?"

Devon nodded slowly. "Yes, yes I am. I think she does something at their corporate office?"

"And her daughter is here, in this apartment?" Ellie pointed at the floor to emphasis her question. On cue a short brunette whirlwind tore down the steps, ran past Ellie and then dashed back up the stairs. Ellie looked over at Devon and Morgan in astonishment.

"We might have given her too much candy," Morgan said. He held up his thumb and forefinger an inch apart.

Ellie rolled her eyes at the two men. "Clean this mess up. I'll go talk to Isabelle." She then marched up the stairs after the little girl.

* * *

-Castle

Chuck, Casey, Sarah, Sydney and Vaughn were all seated at the conference table in Castle with General Beckman on the video conference line.

"Agent Bristow, it's good to see you escaped from the Ring unharmed."

"Thank-you general," Sydney said with a nod. "I'm glad you have such a good team here. I owe them, if not my life, then my existence to them."

"We sent a clean-up team to the old SD-6 base. The explosives you set off completely destroyed the Ring's Intersect equipment. They won't be able to salvage anything from the wreckage."

"That's a relief," Sydney said.

"We are also in the process of sealing the facility with concrete. Any secrets still down there will remain buried forever."

"We should have done that the first time," Vaughn said. "Thank-you general."

"But how are we going to prevent them from trying this again?" Sydney asked. "I get the sense these aren't the sort of people who take no for an answer."

"The Ring's biggest advantage is that they operate in complete secrecy. Now that we know about their interest in you we can keep you and your family safe through surveillance, discrete surveillance," Beckman said.

"And you think that will be enough?" Vaughn asked.

"As much as they want their own Intersect agent they won't risk an open confrontation with the CIA," Sarah said. "I know this doesn't sound like much comfort, but we are doing everything we can to dismantle the Ring's operations."

"We've already captured their leader," Chuck said. "The rest of the Ring can't be too far behind."

"And look on the bright side, you won't have to worry about Sark," Casey said. "The Ring doesn't tolerate failure. He'll be too busy running for his life to trouble you anytime soon."

"That actually does make me feel better," Sydney said.

"If nothing else we got Sydney back," Vaughn said. "I can't tell all of you how grateful I am for the help." He reached over and squeezed Sydney's hand.

Chuck glanced sideways at Sarah. "No, I think I have a good idea."

"Unless you need anything else I will get started arranging the protection for Bristol and Vaughn. I'm sure Assistant Director Dixon will want to oversee that operation," Beckman said.

"Dixon being involved would be a relief to us, no offense general," Sydney said. "It's always nice to see a familiar face."

Beckman nodded. "Of course, until next time agents." She tapped a key and the screen blinked off.

"Well alls well that ends well, right?" Chuck said as he looked around the table. "Do you know what we need? A party."

"Come on Bartowski, we're not in college," Casey said.

"No Chuck's right. That sounds like a great idea," Sarah said as she patted Chuck on the arm.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Ellie would love a change to catch up with you Sydney. Though there is one thing, Ellie doesn't know I'm a spy so…"

Sydney held up a hand. "Don't worry, if there's one thing I'm good at it's sticking with a cover. Though if you want my advice you should tell her. I've tried to keep the spy part of my life separate from my personal life and I wound up with one friend dead, and another in witness protection. Then again, telling Danny the truth is what got him killed. I guess I don't have any good advice for you Chuck."

Chuck flashed Sydney a wan smile. Thanks for the, er, advice anyway. I'll think about it."

"Anyway a party sounds like a great idea," Sydney said. "We still have to pick Isabelle up from Devon and Ellie's apartment after all."

Chuck stood up and clapped his hands together. "Then it's settled. Tonight we party!" He looked around the room. "Though not too late, because I have an early shift at the Buy More tomorrow."

* * *

-Echo Park

The group milled about the courtyard of their apartment complex in small groups as music played in the background. Sydney and Vaughn sat near the fountain playing with Isabelle. Casey stood off to one side in front of his apartment smoking a cigar and sipping on a glass of Scotch as he talked to Morgan. Devon and Ellie sat in chairs near their apartment. Devon held a bottle of beer in one hand while Ellie drank from a large glass of red wine. Meanwhile Chuck and Sarah sat on a bench across the courtyard and nursed bottles of beer.

Devon looked over at Isabelle playing with her parents and reached over to catch Ellie's free hand in his. "Hey thanks for the save today babe."

Ellie squeezed Devon's hand. "Of course, but you should have called me. I could've gotten home sooner if I knew you needed help."

"I didn't want to bother you at work, plus I wanted to prove I could take care of a kid on my own. I mean I know you'll be an awesome mom, but…"

"But you're not sure you'll be a good dad is that it?" Devon nodded in reply. "Oh Devon, you will be an awesome dad, I just know it."

"But I did such a terrible job of looking after Isabelle today."

Ellie tugged Devon's hand up and kissed the back of it. "Sweetie, did she get hurt when you were taking care of her?"

Devon paused a moment. "No, but she did make a huge mess."

"That's what kids do Devon, they make messes, they run around, and as long as they don't end the day grievously injured you've done a good job."

Devon frowned. "But I didn't do any of that when I was a kid."

"Of course you didn't," Ellie said with a laugh. "But I think you'll find that when it comes to children, you are the exception that proves the rule."

Devon nodded in Sydney's direction. "So what do you think babe. Does seeing one of our classmates with a kid get your biological clock ticking?"

Ellie arched an eyebrow at Devon. "Why, is yours?"

"It's got me in the mood a little, I must admit," Devon blinked. "That sounded better in my head. I don't think seeing a mother and daughter is sexy."

Ellie laughed and leaned over to kiss her husband. "I know what you meant. And yeah it kind of does, not the sexy part, but the other thing. Maybe we can work on that after everyone leaves."

A bright smile crossed Devon's face. "Party's over folks," he said as he started to stand up. Ellie laughed again and pulled him back down into his chaise lounge.

Sydney watched Devon and Ellie roughhouse and a wistful expression crossed her face. Vaughn looked up from what Isabelle was doing and saw the look on Sydney's face. "You're thinking about him aren't you?" Vaughn asked.

Sydney's cheeks flushed and she ducked her head to avoid Vaughn's gaze. "Is it that obvious?"

Vaughn reached over and massaged Sydney's shoulder. "No, but I have known you for a long time Syd."

"I'm sorry Michael. It's just seeing Devon and Ellie again brought back all these memories I thought I had buried a long time ago."

"It's okay Syd. That's understandable, I'm never going to replace Danny. I know that and I'm fine with that because I know you love me too."

A smiled played across Sydney's face. "Does that mean I'm never going to replace Lauren?"

Vaughn held his hands out apologetically. "Sydney that's not a fair comparison Of course you replaced Lauren. After all, you never worked for the Covenant." He paused theatrically. "No wait, you did do that."

"You are an ass, that was for a mission." Sydney punched him on the shoulder.

"Okay okay, you might have worked undercover for the Covenant, but you never were an actual agent for them. Plus you never slept with Sark. You haven't right?"

Sydney laughed and leaned over to kiss Vaughn. "That I never did. I can't make any promises about what Anna Espinosa did when she had my face though."

"Please stop trying to kill the mood," Vaughn said before wrapping his arms around Sydney and kissing, much to the disgust of Isabella.

From their vantage point across the courtyard Chuck and Sarah watched Sydney and Vaughn. Chuck rested an arm across Sarah's shoulders. "You know, I was talking to Vaughn earlier today and he told me something interesting."

Sarah leaned into Chuck. "And what was that?"

"Vaughn was originally Sydney's handler at the CIA. Does that remind you of anyone?"

A smile broke out on Sarah's face. "Us of course. Chuck I hope you realize that most handlers do not fall in love with their subjects."

"It would explain the name though, you know, handler." Chuck mimed a grabbing motion with his hand.

Sarah elbowed Chuck in the ribs. "That was terrible even by your standards."

"I aim to please, but seriously Sarah, look at the them. They had to go through so much, but they made it out."

"Only to have a new threat pull them right back in." Sarah reached up and caught Chuck's face in her hand. "You can never just walk away from this life Chuck. I will always keep its hooks in your someway."

"Well that's a cheery thought," Chuck said.

"I know it's not the fairy tale, happy-ever-after ending you want, but that doesn't mean we can't live our lives and be happy."

"As long as I have you none of the rest of this spy nonsense matters."

Sarah leaned up and kissed Chuck on the cheek. "That was a good answer Bartowski."

Chuck's eyebrows shot up. "How good an answer?"

Sarah's voice dropped down to a purr. "You'll just have to wait until later to find out." She traced a finger along Chuck's jawline.

"I can't wait," Chuck said. "No seriously, I can't. Do you want to just leave now?"

"That is a very tempting offer," Sarah said. "But we should probably wait until everyone has gone home before we have any fun don't you think? After all, anticipation makes everything better."

"Right now I seriously disagree with that philosophy," Chuck said.

"Just for your information, whining is not attractive."

"What's your opinion on pouting?"

"Also a mood killer."

"That just removed two of my best moves."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to get by on your natural charm."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm very charming," Chuck said before leaning in to kiss Sarah.

"So Casey," Morgan said as they stood in front of the door to Casey's apartment. "Quite the day huh? You fought the Ring."

Casey took the cigar he was smoking out of his mouth. "And you got tied up by a toddler." He smirked at Morgan and returned to his cigar.

"True, but in my defense Isabelle is like a super toddler. I mean you've seen her parents in action." Casey rolled his eyes and walked away from Morgan. "Casey? Yo, Casey!" Morgan said as he followed after the Marine.

* * *

As the party started to break up Sydney walked over to Chuck and Sarah. "Before Michael and I leave I just wanted to thank the two of you again."

"It was all in a day's work for Team Bartowski," Chuck said. "No thanks needed."

Sydney smiled at Chuck. "I also wanted to apologize for doubting you earlier. You are an excellent spy Chuck Bartowski. Even if you're unlike any field operative I've ever met."

"Uh thanks."

Sydney reached out and rested a hand on Chuck's arm. "I know you didn't choose this life, and while that's not exactly my story, I know what it feels like to have your world turned completely inside out like that."

"It really wasn't, okay yeah that would be a fair description of how it went," Chuck said. "But it hasn't been all bad. I've made more of a difference with the Intersect that I ever did working for the Nerd Herd."

"I won't lie to you Chuck, being a spy cost me everyone in my life that I loved, but," Sydney looked over her shoulder at Isabelle and Vaughn. "I was able to rebuild, and I even have something close to a normal life now. So I just wanted you to know that you can get out of this life if you want to." She glanced at Sarah. "I suppose that advice is for both of you."

"The past day is proof that you're never completely free of the spy-life," Sarah said.

"But that doesn't mean I have to stop trying," Sydney told Sarah. "Too many people in my life sacrificed things for me to give up living the way I want to. Besides, compared to some of the other crazy things that have happened to me and Michael this was almost normal."

"That's…I won't lie, that's actually pretty disturbing," Chuck said.

Sydney laughed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It probably is, but normal is what you make of it." She reached out and pulled Chuck in for a hug. "Good luck Chuck Bartowski. I'm counting on you to take down the Ring for me."

Chuck returned the hug. "I'll do my best, I promise."

"I'm sure you will." Sydney turned her attention to Sarah. "Agent Walker, it's been a pleasure to work with you." She held out a hand for Sarah to shake.

"The pleasure was all mine Agent Bristow. It was an absolute honor to go on a mission with you," Sarah said as she shook Sydney's hand.

Sydney tugged on Sarah's arm and pulled her in for a hug as well. "Take care of Chuck Sarah, and remember what I said. You don't have to let the spy life get in the way of your life."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Sarah said.

Sydney took a step back from Chuck and Sarah. "Good luck both of you, and we'll see you around." She waved and walked over to Vaughn and Isabelle.

Chuck wrapped and arm around Sarah's shoulders as they watched Sydney say her goodbyes to Devon and Ellie. "So how was it, meeting your spy hero? Did she live up to your expectations?"

Sarah leaned her head against Chuck. "Honestly, I didn't know what to expect. So yes, meeting Sydney Bristow exceeded my expectations. But you know what, she isn't my spy hero anymore, role model yes, but you're my hero Chuck."

A smile broke out on Chuck's face. "Sarah, that's so sweet." He kissed Sarah on the cheek. "Do you think the security measures will keep them safe from the Ring?"

"I think they're both experienced agents and that plus whatever additional security Assistant Director Dixon provides should keep them safe, but there are no guarantees. However, if we destroy the Ring before they try again Sydney won't have anything to worry about."

"So what you're saying is that we should move the whole 'Stop the Ring' agenda item to the top of the to-do list."

Sarah spun away from Chuck and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Maybe not the top, but second on your list definitely." She and Chuck laughed and she dragged him into their apartment.

* * *

In a dimly lit secret location, the elders of the Ring sat at a raised table, their faces obscured in shadows.

"Operation Passenger failed, and Mr. Sark is nowhere to be found."

"Order a hit order on Sark, but do not make it a high priority. We have more pressing concerns."

"We are still without an Intersect enabled field agent. Should we continue to pursue the Passenger?"

"No, the Passenger was always a long shot with limited chance of success. We should instead focus our efforts on acquiring the Governor from Orion, and Operation Shaw."

"Agreed, inform Agent Halpern to being Phase Two of Operation Governor."

"The CIA and the Intersect will never see this coming."

-The End.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yay, it's done! I can't lie, that Awesome and Morgan B-plot makes me chuckle, and I think it's very true to the show. All in all, I am very pleased with this little project. I feel it's in the spirit of both shows, and I hope you the reader agree. Up next for me is a very ambitious project titled Puppet String. I'm almost halfway through the first draft, so hopefully there will be something in a publishable format by the end of the year, fingers crossed. Thanks again to everyone who took the time to read and an extra special thanks to the generous reviewers. Until next time.

-sam


End file.
